Pensamientos en la sombra
by Escristora
Summary: Viñetas acerca de lo que pudo sentir Sirius en determinados momentos de la saga.
1. Pensamientos en la sombra

¡Hola a todos! Espero que os guste mi pequeño aporte al universo de Harry Potter. La historia está ambientada al principio del tercer libro, cuando Sirius acaba de escapar de Azkaban. Cualquier crítica será bien recibida ¡Me encantará recibir vuestros comentarios!

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes, así como el mundo en el que se desarrolla la historia, pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. 

* * *

><p><strong>Pensamientos en las sombras.<strong>

* * *

><p>"<em>Está en Hogwarts".<em>

Una silueta animal avanzaba lentamente por las oscuras calles de Londres. A ojos de cualquier espectador parecería que vagaba sin rumbo, pero aquello difería mucho de la realidad. Un vagabundo se cruzó en su camino y gruñó un -Largo de aquí, chucho- al tiempo que intentaba darle una patada. Si hubiese sabido que el perro que se encontraba delante suya era el hombre más buscado de Inglaterra, probablemente habría reaccionado de manera muy diferente.

El animago Sirius Black se ocultaba de la incansable búsqueda que habían emprendido las comunidades muggle y mágica contra él, gracias a la espesa niebla que cubría la ciudad y al desconocimiento que tenía el ministerio de su habilidad para transformarse en aquel perro de pelaje oscuro que caminaba entre las sombras. Pero aquello poco importaba. Un único pensamiento resonaba en su cabeza. "_Está en Hogwarts"._

Sin embargo, había algo que debía hacer antes de eso, algo que su corazón le pedía y suplicaba y a lo que su cabeza se negaba en redondo. Tenía que encontrarlo. Gracias a una conversación escuchada a hurtadillas, había descubierto que el chico vivía en una zona llamada Privet Drive. No podía faltar mucho, no más de 10 minutos... De pronto, al girar la esquina, allí estaba él, su única esperanza, la persona que simbolizaba su redención: Harry Potter.

Sirius necesitó de todo su autocontrol para no acercarse al muchacho, que lo miraba con ojos asustados y contárselo todo en ese mismo instante "_Él no lo entendería- pensó- No podría comprender... ¡Contrólate, Sirius!"._ El autobús Noctámbulo lo salvó de cometer una imprudencia. Ladró para llamar la atención del chico sobre el vehículo que se acercaba a toda velocidad y un momento después, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano, el mago dio la vuelta y echó a correr sin importarle el destino. Sólo quería alejarse de allí.

Ver al chico tan repentinamente había sido como un mazazo. El parecido con James era abrumador y ni su mente, ni su alma, estaban preparadas para afrontarlo. El dolor atenazaba su corazón a cada paso que daba y supo que no podría seguir soportando el esfuerzo mágico que suponía su transformación durante mucho más tiempo, era vital encontrar un lugar donde ocultarse de inmediato. ¿Pero a dónde podía ir en pleno Londres?

El destino quiso que se encontrase cerca de una cochera y así, entre los vagones que aguardaban a que los pusieran en marcha con la llegada del nuevo día, Sirius Black se desplomó. Unos instantes más tarde, una figura alta y desgarbada de rostro demacrado y ojos hundidos, en los que apenas podían adivinarse retazos de los tormentos soportados, prorrumpía en sollozos. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, los recuerdos afloraron en su cabeza, destrozando así las infranqueables barreras que el mago había creado alrededor de ellos para sobrevivir en Azkaban…

_Tenía 17 años y acababa de graduarse en Hogwarts, rodeado por todos sus amigos. La felicidad y el orgullo de haber finalizado sus estudios se veían empañados por la perspectiva de un futuro oscuro y lleno de lucha. Nadie los obligaba a participar, pero Sirius sabía que ni él ni sus amigos podrían vivir en paz consigo mismos si no hacían frente a la mayor amenaza a la que el mundo mágico se había enfrentado jamás. En aquel momento James se le acercó dándole una palmada de ánimo en la espalda, sólo él sabía hasta que punto estaba preocupado...  
><em>_  
>-Relájate, hombre- rió Remus- Seguro que Lily no se dará a la fuga.<br>-Aunque si fuese una chica lista lo haría- intervino Sirius, provocando una enorme carcajada por parte de Hagrid. El nerviosismo de James por su boda, no podía sino hacer reir a sus amigos. Aunque el sentar la cabeza no iba con el estilo de vida de Sirius, debía reconocer que la elección de James había sido muy acertada: Lily era inteligente y divertida y a pesar de los encontronazos iniciales habían llegado a profesarse un profundo afecto. Además, no había que olvidar la fiesta que seguiría a la celebración. Peter se había encargado de las bebidas y él ya le tenía echado el ojo a alguna que otra bruja..._

_La imagen volvió a cambiar, ahora tenía al pequeño Harry en brazos por primera vez y a duras penas podía contener la emoción. Él, el despreocupado Canuto, tenía un ahijado, alguien a quien cuidar y proteger. Puede que el compromiso no fuese tan malo a fin de cuentas..._

_Remus y Sirius paseaban por el Callejon Diagon con una escoba de juguete bajo el brazo, aquel iba a ser el primer regalo de cumpleaños de Harry y su padrino había querido que fuese algo muy especial. Mientras caminaban Remus sacó a colación el estado de salud de Peter, en un par de meses no sólo había adelgazado, sino que se encontraba en un estado permanente de alteración, su rostro se había vuelto ceniciento y el pelo se le caía en grandes cantidades. -No te preocupes, Remus, seguro que no es nada. Todos estamos asustados..._

El dolor lo hizo vomitar. Los recuerdos lo atacaban con violencia y eran cada vez más confusos, la última vez que vio a James con vida, la última carta de Lily, la traición de Peter... Él tenía la culpa. Peter Pettigrew. El rostro del que había sido su amigo ocupó toda su mente y levantándose del suelo, emprendió el camino. Sólo había sitio para un pensamiento. "_Está en Hogwarts"._


	2. Traición, muerte y encierro

¡Muchísimas gracias a** Danna Black** y a **Wanda-Marie840** por vuestros reviews! Al final me animé a continuar con viñetas sobre Sirius aunque aviso de que no seguirán una línea temporal.

Espero que disfrutéis de esta, casi tanto como yo escribiéndola y que me hagais saber lo que pensáis ^^. Lo único que puedo deciros es que está ambientada antes del primer libro.

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, yo sólo juego con ellos. 

* * *

><p><strong>Traición, muerte y encierro.<strong>

* * *

><p>La brisa movía con suavidad las hojas de los árboles y las estrellas brillaban con intensidad, como intentando demostrar que podían hacer el papel de aquella luna que se ausentaba. Sin embargo, el esfuerzo que realizaban los pequeños astros se vio contrarrestado por la silenciosa niebla que cubrió con su espeso manto el cielo londinense. Los ruidos nocturnos de una, cada vez más, adormecida Londres, no parecían afectar a la tranquilidad que se respiraba aquella noche. Toda la ciudad parecía estar envuelta en un halo de calma y sin embargo, Sirius Black era incapaz de compartir la sensación de sosiego que parecía impregnar cada maldito rincón. Una idea había prendido fuego en su cabeza y, por más que lo intentase, era incapaz de apartarla de su mente. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo; la incertidumbre lo estaba matando, necesitaba saber.<p>

El joven mago salió de la casa, varita en mano, dispuesto a aplacar las dudas y temores que amenazaban con llevarlo a la locura. Montó en su moto de un salto, arrancó con rapidez y se perdió en la oscura inmensidad del cielo de aquella noche. Durante el trayecto no podía dejar de pensar en como todo había cobrado un sentido de manera repentina. Fue como si las piezas de un puzle que nunca había querido resolver, encajasen perfecta e inequívocamente, mostrándole su error.

No tardó más de 15 minutos en llegar a su destino. El lugar estaba desierto y, al menos a simple vista, no parecía haber señales de lucha; este hecho que en otras circunstancias hubiera debido tranquilizarlo, produjo en cambio el efecto contrario. Nadie en su sano juicio abandonaba un lugar seguro en tiempos de guerra si no era por las malas. Lo que hasta ese momento habían sido meras sospechas, pasaron a convertirse en terribles certezas. Pero aún cabía la posibilidad de equivocarse –se dijo- sí, seguramente estaba exagerando; el hecho de que Peter no estuviese en su escondrijo no significaba nada, él no los traicionaría así, no los entregaría… Intentó callar a la vocecita que surgía de su cabeza y le decía que no se engañase, mientras se aferraba con desesperación a la que salía de su corazón y le prometía que todo estaría bien, que había otra explicación para que Peter no estuviese en su guarida; pero no había manera.

Por segunda vez en aquella noche, Sirius se subió a su moto y partió todo lo rápido que pudo hacia el lugar en que descubriría –aunque él aún no lo supiese- que su vida había cambiado para siempre. Condujo sin pensar, casi de manera instintiva; su mundo entero caía en pedazos y lo único que quería era despertar de aquella cruel pesadilla. Por primera vez en su vida se alegró de ser un Black; los Black no cedían ante el dolor y él no pensaba hacerlo, no hasta que no quedase alternativa.

Nunca en su vida deseó con tanta intensidad no haber llegado a su destino como cuando aterrizó esa noche en Godric's Hollow. El escenario familiar, en el que había disfrutado de tantos momentos felices, estaba en ruinas. Las pequeñas columnas de humo que parecían emanar del mismo suelo, se unían y entretejían con la niebla que imperaba aquel 31 de Octubre, lo que unido a los pocos muros que aún permanecían en pie, daba al lugar un aspecto desolador.

El cuerpo entero del mago temblaba y se convulsionaba con cada paso que daba, cuando algo se rompió dentro de él; los cuerpos sin vida de James y Lily Potter yacían entre los escombros. Las lágrimas inundaron su rostro y un grito desgarrado se abrió paso hasta su garganta cuando Sirius sostuvo entre sus brazos el cadáver de aquel al que había querido como a un hermano.

Nunca supo el tiempo que estuvo así –abrazando aquellos cuerpos y desangrándose por dentro- pero tampoco le importaba. Si por él fuese, hubiera pasado la eternidad purgando ese dolor. De pronto fue consciente de que no estaba solo. Varita en mano, se alejó con cuidado, dispuesto a matar si era necesario por proteger los restos de Lily y James.

La suerte quiso que no hiciera falta llegar a tanto. Una figura de altura más que humana se acercó a Sirius, mientras las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas. Llevaba en brazos un pequeño bulto que se movía sin parar. Un rayo de luz y esperanza refulgió en su pecho, Harry estaba vivo. Black le suplicó –prácticamente exigió- que se lo diese, que él era su padrino, que era lo que Lily y James hubiesen querido, que el cuidado de aquel niño era un deber enteramente suyo.

Pero Hagrid no se lo entregó; tenía órdenes decía. ¡Al diablo! Malditos fuesen Hagrid y su inquebrantable lealtad hacia Dumbledore. Sin embargo, terminó cediendo, permitió que el semigigante se llevase a _su_ _Harry_. Ya iría más tarde a por el chico –pensó- por el momento tenía otras cosas de las que ocuparse. Una fría determinación se apoderó de él y supo que no habría descanso ni tregua, hasta matar al hombre responsable de aquello. Y lo haría, vaya si lo haría. Aunque se dejase la vida en ello, Sirius los vengaría.

No era consciente de las horas que llevaba vagando, ni del cansancio al que amenazaba con rendirse su cuerpo. Hacía rato que las primeras luces del día habían aparecido en el horizonte cuando por fin dio con él. Se encontraron frente a frente: Sirius contra Peter, merodeador contra merodeador, Canuto contra Colagusano. Y allí, en los ojos de aquel que había sido su amigo, Sirius Black vio reflejados el miedo y la culpa. Y dudó.

Fue un instante, un maldito momento de debilidad, sólo eso; pero fue suficiente para que Peter actuase. Las palabras que llevaba toda la noche temiendo oír, llegaron y se clavaron en su alma, frías como el hielo y afiladas como un puñal. _"¡A Lily y a James, Sirius! ¿Cómo pudiste…?" (__1)_

Solamente eran frases dichas por un cerdo traidor que no tenía derecho a recriminarle nada, pero dolieron igual. Dolieron porque, en lo más profundo de su alma, Sirius Black sabía que eran verdad; él podía haberlo evitado, si hubiese sospechado antes de Peter, si no hubiese desconfiado de Remus… Sus pensamientos volaron hacia su amigo ¿Qué pasaría ahora con él? ¿Podría comprender? ¿Podría perdonar?

Sirius no supo entonces –ni lo sabría en años posteriores- como era posible que un mago no especialmente talentoso como Peter, fuese capaz de provocar aquella masacre con la que se llevo la vida de tantos muggles por delante en, apenas, un puñado de segundos.

Abrumado y agotado, el joven Black se encontraba en una especie de letargo que le impedía actuar. Su mente y su cuerpo estaban al borde de colapso. Aprovechándose del efecto que sus actos habían tenido en Sirius, Peter Pettigrew se cortó un dedo, se transformó en la rata que era y huyó por las alcantarillas, dejando tras de si una estela de muerte y destrucción.

Y por primera vez en aquella fatídica noche, Sirius creyó entender algo; que aquel canalla traidor llevaba semanas –si no meses- preparándose para aquel enfrentamiento y tenía más que dispuesto su plan de huida. No había dejado nada al azar, todas las posibilidades habían sido tenidas en cuenta y el maldito cobarde lo había logrado. Lily y James estaban muertos, había reducido al indomable Sirius Black a poco más que un demente, al tiempo que condenaba a Remus a una vida de soledad y rechazo.

Hundido, abatido, humillado, con el cerebro embotado por la magnitud de la tragedia, de _su tragedia_, sin capacidad de discernir si lo que acababa de ocurrir era real o un mero producto de su mente; así lo encontraron los magos del ministerio cuando llegaron. No hubo preguntas ni trataron de comprender. Y en ese mismo lugar, rodeado por la barbarie y la masacre, redujeron y esposaron a un hombre inocente y destrozado que, ante las ruinas de lo que había sido su vida, no podía más que reír.

* * *

><p><em>1. ROWLING, J.K. (2000). "El prisionero de Azkaban". Pág 201. Círculo de lectores S.A.<em>


	3. Estancia en Grimmauld Place

Después de mucho, muchísimo tiempo, aparezco con una nueva viñeta sobre uno de los Black más atractivos de los últimos tiempos. Llevaba mucho tiempo con la idea en la cabeza y no sé si habré sido capaz de transmitir lo que quería. Vosotros me diréis. De cualquier forma, espero que os guste.

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, yo solamente juego con ellos.

* * *

><p><strong>Estancia en Grimmauld Place.<strong>

* * *

><p>Odiaba aquella casa, cuando se marchó, juró que nunca volvería a respirar el aire viciado de aquel lugar y, sin embargo, allí estaba de nuevo. Cuando Dumbledore habló de refundar la Orden del Fénix y de la necesidad de encontrar un cuartel general seguro, Sirius no se lo pensó dos veces; entregó todo lo que tenia para ayudar a la causa, aunque eso supusiera herir aún más su destrozada alma.<p>

Mientras recorría una vez más los familiares cuartos que nunca pensó que volvería a ver, los recuerdos no paraban de aflorar. Chasqueó la lengua con asco, no entendía a qué venía tanta debilidad. Él sabía que no había sido feliz; desde niño tuvo claro que era diferente, que no era el Black que todos esperaban que fuera y sin embargo, ahí estaba, con aquel maldito nudo en la garganta que iba creciendo con cada paso que daba.

Observaba las alfombras raídas, los cuadros llenos de polvo y las telarañas que imperaban en cada rincón, pero en realidad no los veía. En su mente dolorida y desgarrada, sólo había espacio para aquella casa brillante y majestuosa de sus recuerdos infantiles.

Avanzó de manera lenta pero ineludible por los pasillos, antaño tan llenos de vida. Sus sentidos captaron los olores de las exquisiteces que tanto le gustaban. Los suculentos platos que su madre servía en las cenas de sociedad, los postres sabrosos y dulces que se deshacían con sólo mirarlos… Kreacher podía ser huraño, desagradable y repugnante, pero en la cocina, el mago tenía que reconocer que se desenvolvía como nadie. Pensar en el elfo doméstico, le devolvió de golpe a la realidad. La belleza, la luminosidad y la riqueza que acompañaban a Sirius, dieron paso a la penuria, la miseria y la oscuridad del lugar.

La rabia se apoderó de él y de un golpe, atravesó parte del tabique que tenía a su izquierda. El dolor que le recorrió el brazo, fue suficiente para hacerle reaccionar. Sabía que se estaba comportando como un estúpido, pero no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. Los gritos de Walburga resonaron en sus oídos. Con un dominio de sí mismo del que sólo podían hacer gala los Black, Sirius le siseó un cariñoso _púdrete_y continuó su camino, ignorándola a ella y a sus malditos insultos.

Su madre continuaba chillando y maldiciendo, mientras Sirius, sumido en sus pensamientos, no se daba cuenta de que su inconsciente dirigía sus pasos hacia el último lugar al que querría ir. Un destello de luz, llamó la atención del mago y unas palabras escritas en el acero, le hirieron en lo más profundo de su torturada alma.

_Prohibido pasar_

_sin el permiso expreso de_

_Regulus Arcturus Black_

El corazón se le paró durante un eterno y doloroso segundo. Sirius quiso dar la vuelta, huir, salir de allí para no volver, pero no pudo hacer nada contra esa fuerza que lo atraía de forma irremediable hacia la habitación de su hermano. Tragó saliva y respiro profundamente, tratando de controlar esas emociones que amenazaban con traicionarlo. Él sabía que en algún momento tendría que entrar ahí. Sus manos, huesudas y temblorosas a causa de los años pasados en Azkaban, acariciaron el marco de la puerta, llevándose consigo el polvo acumulado desde hacía tantos años.

Agarró, con una delicadeza que rayaba en la dulzura, el pomo y en un movimiento lento y suave, Sirius abrió una puerta que creía haber cerrado para siempre. Sus ojos grises recorrieron expectantes cada rincón de aquel cuarto decorado en plata y esmeralda, esperando a una persona que jamás volvería.

Una pequeña lágrima se deslizó por sus mejillas hundidas. Quiso entrar pero su cuerpo no le respondía; sus piernas estaban paralizadas y su voz, fuerte y varonil, escapaba en un susurro apenas audible. Un sudor frío recorrió su cuerpo y se llevo una mano a la garganta, asustado. Aquellas cuatro paredes estaban asfixiándole. Dando un portazo, corrió escaleras abajo, tratando de escapar de los recuerdos que se agolpaban en su interior. No estaba preparado, aún no. El sentimiento de culpabilidad seguía siendo tan real como el día en que Regulus le escupió aquellas palabras que le habían perseguido durante tantos años.

"_Eres un maldito cobarde, Sirius."_

Con manos temblorosas, cogió una botella de aguardiente y bebió. Bebió hasta que el fuego arrasó su garganta y las lágrimas fueron sustituidas por un agradable sopor que le impidió seguir torturando a su mente enferma de dolor. Sumido en su letargo, Sirius no fue consciente del lento paso de las horas hasta que la luz de un nuevo día lo encontró hecho un ovillo en un rincón, convulsionándose y llorando por todos aquellos a los que había amado y fallado.

Su cabeza daba vueltas y un insoportable martilleo dominaba sus sienes. Miró con asco la botella vacía de alcohol y se dirigió al lavabo, en un intento por adecentarse y fingir que la noche anterior no había ocurrido. El agua, fría como el hielo, revitalizó su cuerpo dormido y le ayudó a pensar con algo de claridad. Hoy vendrían los miembros de la Orden y no podía permitir que le vieran en ese estado. Tenía mucho por hacer; había que limpiar la casa y preparar todos los cuartos para cuando los Weasley se instalasen en ellos, pero sobre todo, quería estar listo para cuando trajesen a Harry. Al pensar en el chico, Sirius sonrió.

No quería una familia, no necesitaba una. Hacía mucho tiempo que había renunciado a aquella idea; lo único que su corazón ansiaba eran el afecto y la comprensión de Harry y, no sabía muy bien cómo, había logrado su objetivo. Cada vez que su ahijado lo miraba con admiración y cariño, Sirius los veía; veía a aquellos rostros queridos y sentía por un momento que lo perdonaban, que no lo culpaban por sus errores, que no lo hacían responsable de sus muertes. Y era entonces cuando Sirius Black se reconciliaba con el hombre que era y, por unos preciosos instantes, creía ser merecedor de un futuro.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Mi intención era que Sirius entrase al cuarto de Regulus, pero al final ni él ni yo, nos atrevimos a cruzar esa puerta. Tal vez en otra ocasión. ¿Reviews?


End file.
